


Petulant

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Apologetic words meant nothing if the actions continued.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Petulant

Pink Diamond’s anger boiled over, seethed in her chest, and her thoughts were all jagged edges.

She was just as important. It was her duty. If she couldn’t fulfill her purpose then she was nothing.

She smashed one of her pretty things to bits and pieces. She could feel the rage melt off her. Pink Pearl, on the other side of the room, gasped in pain.

Pink Pearl blamed the crack in her gem on a clumsy misstep. Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond sighed. White Diamond’s immaculate smile became crooked.

When they returned from the Reef, the sick feeling in Pink Diamond’s chest slowly ebbed away. She whispered conspiratorially to her Pearl.

“That won’t happen again.”

-

On occasion Pink Pearl had to visit the Reef; usually after Pink Diamond’s talks with her fellow Diamonds became tumultuous.

It was what Pearls were made for, Pink Diamond justified herself. That’s what the Reef was for. Pearls were sturdy. Pearls were a Diamond’s closest confidant. Pink Pearl would never say a word.

Nobody would ever know how deep the anger could go, and Pink Pearl knew by now to get out of the way. If she didn’t in time she could get fixed up good as new.

If it wasn’t found out then it wasn’t worth worrying over. Pink Diamond would flippantly promise that it would never happen again.

Pink Pearl would always smile back, one filled with joy. Pink Diamond absolved herself of guilt.

-

The rage within Pink Diamond festered and brewed deep. Her screams were guttural, and she punched the wall hard enough to make cracks go up along the ceiling.

There was a terrible cry.

Pink Diamond whirled around, the remnants of her anger dashed away when she saw her Pearl. Pink Pearl was on her knees, her hands covering up her eye.

“It hurts, it hurts,” she gasped.

Pink Diamond roughly pried Pink Pearl’s hands away from her face. There were cracks deeply embedded where her eye should’ve been. Her wails were short and painful.

Pink Diamond carried her Pearl in her arms. She found White Diamond and told her everything. She begged for White Diamond to fix her Pearl.

“You cannot fix this.” White Diamond’s smile was cold.

She effortlessly plucked the sobbing Pink Pearl from Pink Diamond’s arms.

“You can’t even be expected to take care of your Pearl.”

Pink Pearl’s sobs ceased as the color was drained from her. There was a permanent smile on her face.

“How can you be expected to take care of your own colony?”

Pink Diamond could not answer. She numbly wiped her face of tears.

“This is what happens when you want more than is expected of you,” White Diamond admonished.

Pink Diamond tried to speak. Her voice wobbled as she begged.

“Give her back. It won’t happen again, it won’t, I promise you.”

“What you have told me proves that it will happen again,” White Diamond said. “You cannot be trusted with any sort of responsibility.”

Pink Diamond’s vision of Pink Pearl was distorted by her tears.

Pink Pearl spoke with White Diamond’s voice.

“You did this to her.”


End file.
